The Demon's Addicton
by FantastyWriterR
Summary: Prompt: Pick a picture and write about it. So I did and this was the outcome of it all. It was writing assignment in 8th grade and I wanted to share it. My teacher had said it was good. :) Hope you guys enjoy this little story !


The hot, burning sun beam down on the dirt road as I walk to the nearby town. There was no shade provided by the trees to make the rays any less intense, but I am used to the heat. Back where I lived the heat was a lot more intense than this measly warmness. I pull out a letter from my pocket, it was addressed to me, 'Duke Maximum'. It sounds so foreign to me. But there is a catch to the letter that I hold, there is always a catch to things that I possess and encounter. 'Duke Maximum' is what ordinary human see when they lay their eyes on this note, but if you were like me - someone special and well… different - you would see that this letter is addressed to someone named 'Belphegor'. Belphegor is me, it is my real name.

Why, you may wonder, is my name similar to one of the Demon of the Seven Deadly Sins. Well, that is because I am a demon, that same demon too to be specific. Why am I in the Human Realm and not in the Underworld? It's a long story, but to make the long story short I was outcast by my father, Hades from the Underworld and am to live like a human until a certain appointed time. The amount of time to spend in the Human Realm, is probably unknown since all he wanted from me was to stop idling around my home doing nothing. But I can't help it. I represent that sin, sloth, after all. I am only doing this because it is something mandatory that I have to do for my stay in this realm.

I reach the entrance of the designated town that is mentioned on this letter. Del Ro, a dry town where the sun is always beaming down on you, causing many to have a heat stroke. A place where the death rate was high and where the town always look abandoned. It's a perfect place for the supernaturals to meet up, and with a low population percentage no one would notice a few people settling down in this small town. It was eleven o'clock, an hour away from the designated time to meet up. We were to meet up at a bar, the 'Crimson Poison' at noon. I pause in my walk and thought for a second, I suppose going there early wouldn't hurt anyone. I tilt my top hat to shadow my features from the sun and smirk devilishly like the demon I am as I made my way to the appointed building.

I enter the bar, 'Crimson Poison', like a ghost roaming through the world, not disturbing a single thing. I went to a part of the bar where it seem quiet and sat down silently. Compared to the rest of the rowdy humans here, where I am sitting right now seemed like the quietest. As I scan the room it seems to me that the the whole town was here, beating off the heat with drinks. I slowly examine the people in the room, their names and lifespans pop-up above their heads, slowly but only visible for me to see. Mary, William, Amanda… so many different names, but quite the same lifespan. Maybe a disease will hit this place soon, maybe it is being spread right now as they drink the day away. It would probably be sudden for them, to experience their death. All it will take is a single breath to cease to exist in this world. I chuckle to myself as the time drew near. I rest my chin on intertwined fingers lazily, hiding my mouth from sight as the sharp teeth were becoming visible as my smile widen devilishly.

It was eleven-forty five. Fifteen more minutes until noon. My excitement is almost peaking as I scan the room again. Fifteen more minutes… now ten more minutes until I get to see their death. I don't think I can wait that long for him to arrive. I DEFINITELY cannot wait that long. I rose from my seat and tilt my top hat down, shadowing my features once again. I had accidentally knock down a half-filled bottle of alcohol when I got up, the drinks' owner glared at me. His face was flushed from consuming too much. He soon backed down, scared, when he saw my expression. A blood lust and crazed smile was evident on my face. He screamed but in a single breath I silenced him with a thrust of my hand. Black flames cloak my figure, but then it revert back to my 'regular' appearance. The place went silent, my smile grew. It was a kind smile but behind it was full of malicious intent.

In a single second, people began to scream in horror. They began to rise from their seats and make a run for it, but it was quiet again. No one escaped, no one lived. Blood was splattered on the walls, on the floor, everywhere, even on my clothes. The black flames had erupted from my form and became a scorching, sharp weapon. Silencing any and all humans from my presence. With my head still tilting to the floor I notice a shadow at the door.

"You shouldn't have done that, brother." The familiar voice said with slight distaste in his voice. It belong to my brother, Lucifer, the Demon of Pride. "Now we have to go to another town to get you situated and monitored." He smiled gleefully.

"Tch. Don't ruin the fun Lucifer." I said scornfully with a scowl. " The Crimson Poison," I breathed with a cunning smile as I remove my top hat and slick my hair back with the opposite hand. My regular appearance resurfacing. "I am simply addicted to this new poison, this poison called blood." I laugh maniacally as the blood spattered on my clothes disappear. I slowly began to walk to my brother, Lucifer. As I pass him I place a hand on his shoulder. "Having both, a light and dark side is what makes life interesting. " I whisper to him as I pass.

He chuckle and we were soon walking side by side, having the same thought.

"As expected, you have to be evil to have fun."


End file.
